


Little Nibbles

by MixterGlacia



Category: Venom (Comics), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Other, Reader-Insert, cardio, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 15:51:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16287434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MixterGlacia/pseuds/MixterGlacia
Summary: Fluffy Reader insert time! Cardio centric fluff, to be exact.





	Little Nibbles

**Author's Note:**

> So my wife and I are aroace and into cardio. Have a buncha fluff. I tried to be as vague as I could, so enjoy!

Moods: Implied Cardio

 

You’d been hanging around Eddie and his symbiote for a year now. Your roommate teased you about it, asking why you hadn’t proposed yet. (Not that they knew about the whole Venom thing.) You’d just laughed it off, before ignoring them in favor of calling Eddie. 

 

Yeah, you probably should just buy a ring at this point…

 

You arranged to meet them at one of the cafés that was tucked into an alleyway by your flat. Over the phone, it seemed like Eddie was in a little bit of a mood, hopefully it is’t too serious.

 

The man in question shows up, having to cautiously maneuver around the tiny shop. (That’s what he gets for being a giant.) He takes a seat, and you two make some small talk when he pipes up,

 

“Uh, so I was just wondering-”

 

**“May we come over?”** Despite the deep rasp that over takes his voice, you might still be dealing with Eddie. Then he leans over, movement sleek and out of character for the human half of your favorite duo.  **“We want to listen to your hea-”**

 

Eddie jolts back in his seat, coughing roughly. “Heart stopping adventures! You, uh, you just got back from Denver, you must’ve gotten into some pretty interesting places???” 

 

_ ‘Smooth moves there, Brock.’  _ You think to yourself. Still, you have to wonder what Venom was trying to ask you…

 

* * *

 

 

Echos: Cardio

 

Eddie goes beet red when you finally ask. It’s understandable, this is an awfully intimate thing for you guys. Especially with Venom on board. 

 

The symbiote, in spite of their hosts’  bashful reaction, enthusiastically gives their consent. Their face forms from a thin tendril over Eddies’ shoulder.

 

**“We would love that!”**

 

“Venom!” Eddie hisses, ever thankful he’d invited you over instead of talking over the phone when you’d texted if he was free. He’d almost taken the call at work.

 

In the safety of his apartment, you take his...their hand.

 

“Guys, I need  _ both _ of you to agree on this. I don’t want this to just be a Ven’ thing, and you to be super uncomfortable, Eddie…I know it’s a little-” You glance up when you hear a sharp inhale.

 

“No, love, no. It’s not just a Ven’ thing.” Eddie whispers, tucking a stray lock of hair behind your ear. “The whole shouting to the rooftops when we’re in the café? That’s a Venom thing. This?” Eddie pulls at your hands, urging you towards the couch. "This is something we wanted to do for so long now." There's a chuckle, laced with both Eddie and Venom. "Course you had to bring it up first."

 

You lean against the pair, smiling. “ I nearly died of shame, y’know. I was convinced you’d turn me down.”

 

Venom surfaces again, affronted.  **“Lovely, we would** **_never_ ** **!”** They slink down their hosts’ arm, twining around where your palms meet.  **“Here.”**

 

They sit, guiding you until your ear rests over their heart.

 

**“** **_Hear_ ** **us.”**

 

At first, it’s just the steady drum of an ordinary human heartbeat. Warm, familiar, and relaxing. You nearly melt into the welcome embrace.

 

That’s when you catch it. The soft, fluttering echo. You look up to Eddie. “I think I can hear Ven’.”

 

The alien in question peeks up from where he curled around your fingers. The sound thrums a bit.  **“We’d be hurt if you didn’t.”**

 

You learn to love the echoes.

 

* * *

 

 

Run Rabbit Run: Cardio, Mutant Reader (Powers Ambiguous) 

 

Most think being chased isn’t part of a date. Most people aren’t dating Venom. They had discovered your mutant powers when you’d been tracking leads on a case together. Now they, (Venom) insisted on  _ chasing _ you whenever you had a free night. 

 

Something about testing you.

 

Your heart thunders in your chest. You vault over some rubble to slide under a set of crates like this is a little league game, and home plate is hiding under there. It kinda is.

 

You try to keep as quiet as possible when the steel that shelters you rattles under the impact of a very excited alien. 

 

They’re sniffing the air, boxes groaning under their weight.  **“We know you’re close, Rabbit~!”** They croon.

 

You don’t even dare to breathe.

 

Then the faint light filtering in from where you got under the boxes changes. There’s a half second where you don’t know if you saw it. That is, until Venom melts into sight.

 

**“We heard your pulse.”** They nuzzle your chest, headbutting your cheek.  **“It’s so strong. We love it.”**

 

“I-I guess you’ll have to chase me more often, yeah?” You challenge, breathlessly.

 

Venom's grin somehow ratchets even wider.  **“Soon, love. Soon.”**

 

* * *

 

 

Us And Them: Cardio, Host!Reader

 

Venom had bonded to you six months ago. The alien was bent on being a hero, and in no uncertain terms, loved you to death.

 

**“Dearest?”** they ask, shifting under your skin.

 

“Yeah, Ven?” You reply, pausing Stranger Things.

 

**“Why is the symbiote not taking care of its’ host?”**

 

“...What?” You blink, glancing at the screen, wondering aloud. “You mean the Mind Flayer?”

 

**“Yes. It’s making the host sick!”** They protest, settling in your chest.  **“They’re just gonna get killed for it…”** Venom sulks.

 

You can’t help the fond smile from reaching your face, resting a palm over your heart. “That’s because they’re just a parasite, Ven’. Not like you. You take good care of us.”

 

**“Because you’re mine!”** They declare proudly, winding deeper into your pulse.

 

“Yes, Ven’. That’s exactly right. And you’re mine.”

 

* * *

 

 

We Swarm: Implied Cardio

 

When Eddie wakes you up at 6 am, you have to stop yourself from  _ strangling _ the man, and maybe Venom for good measure. You’re more reasonable after they get you some overly (perfectly, in your book) sugared coffee. It’s really good this time. When you ask, Eddie admits that Venom had slipped a square of the really good chocolate in.

 

Clever alien, bribing you with multiple forms of caffeine in one mug.

 

Still, they roused you for a purpose, and when Eddie suits up, you’re sure there will be some webslinging in your future.

 

They pull you to their chest with a strong grip, their talons carefully avoiding pricking your skin.

 

Really though, once they bring you to the top of the Salesforce Tower to watch the sunrise, you’re not shocked that the sly pair had also managed to smuggle you some breakfast too.

 

Leaning against their side, you can’t help thinking,  _ ‘Damn. What a way to start the day.’ _

 


End file.
